Divayth Fyr (Morrowind)
Divayth Fyr is a 4000-year-old Dunmer sorcerer who is the caretaker of the Corprusarium. He can be found at the top of the Tel Fyr tower, where he lives with his four "daughters," who refer to themselves as his "wives"; Alfe, Beyte, Delte, and Uupse. It is later revealed that they are in fact female clones of himself. He is a member of Great House Telvanni, though he generally stays out of House politics. Although he is the oldest and one of the most respected members of the House, he is not a member of the Council, and has no intention of joining. Background Divayth Fyr}} At 4,000 years old,Dialogue of Alfe Fyr Divayth was born in the early First Era in Tel Aruhn as a Chimer.Sorcery is Not Necromancy! Within that time, Divayth Fyr became a powerful and intelligent mage. Following the War of the First Council and Disappearance of the Dwarves, Divayth along with the rest of the Chimer became Dunmer.Events of Divayth is a member of House Telvanni, though usually prefers to stay out of house politics.Dialogue with Divayth Fyr When Dagoth Ur disseminated the Corprus Disease in Vvardenfell, Divayth Fyr created the Corprusarium to house victims of Corprus while he works on finding a cure. One of his patients, Yagrum Bagarn, is the last known living Dwemer in existence, and is a close friend of Fyr's. He cloned himself and created female versions of him, Alfe Fyr, Beyte Fyr, Delte Fyr, and Uupse Fyr. While he calls them his daughters, they call themselves his wives. Divayth Fyr keep a large collection of rare items in Corprusarium, claiming that when one gets old, one must have a "hobby." These items include Daedric artifacts.Dialogue with Divayth Fyr Interactions Corprus Cure Divayth Fyr is the only person who may be able to cure the Corprus disease. He will make a potion for the Nerevarine. Mystery of the Dwarves Divayth Fyr can help finding out what really happened with the Dwemer, introducing Yagrum Bagarn for answering the questions of the Nerevarine. Coded Message One of the Telvanni councillors, Galos Mathendis, asks the Nerevarine to deliver a coded message from his master, Aryon, to Divayth Fyr. Master Index (Plug-in) The Indoranyon Propylon Index is located on a table in Tel Fyr, next to Divayth. He does not mind if it is taken. Attributes This character has the following attributes: *Strength: 150 *Intelligence: 150 *Willpower: 150 *Agility: 150 *Speed: 150 *Endurance: 150 *Personality: 150 *Luck: 150 Equipment Dialogue Quotes *''"Well? Are you ready to take the potion?"'' – During "Corprus Cure" *''"Yes, yes, . You're completely cured. Did you forget something?"'' – After "Corprus Cure" *''"Hello, . How are you doing? Bit of bad news, I'm afraid. The potion doesn't seem to work on others. Tried it on two hopeless cases. Killed them outright. Deader than a garlic snail. But is there anything I can help you with?"'' Trivia *Divayth Fyr is mentioned in the books The Doors of Oblivion and Varieties of Daedra. The latter details a healer going to stay at Tel Fyr briefly and the knowledge gained under the tutelage of Divayth during this time. *Divayth Fyr's "sister-wives" seem to be named after Greek letters; Alfe: alpha, Beyte: beta, Delte: delta, and Uupse: upsilon. *He is wearing the only Daedric pauldrons and the only unenchanted Daedric cuirass found in Vvardenfell. *Although considered a member of House Telvanni by the characters in the game, in the Construction Set he is not listed as a member of the faction. *Killing Divayth Fyr makes it impossible to complete the main quest. Appearances * ** * ** ** * de:Divayth Fyr (Morrowind) es:Divayth Fyr (Morrowind) pl:Divayth Fyr (Morrowind) ru:Дивайт Фир Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Tel Fyr Characters Category:Morrowind: Authors Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters